Faerie Tales
by Kool Person
Summary: Ever heard of a faerie before? No, didn't think so. They died out about the time all the muggles had a fascination for burning things... but there IS one girl who has faerie blood in her; and she's going to Hogwarts! A MWPPL story!


Ok, just to tell you guys, this is a story I've been hacking at since I was 11 years old and never got around to complete, (which is rather pathetic) but for some reason I can never seem to finish any of these stories I work on.  Anywho, I've totally re-written the first few chapters, and my original plot, which journeys through the school years of the Marauders all the way into Harry Potter's school years.  There are two main characters to this story spanning two generations.  This is Part 1, the story of Rose Vance and her ties with the Black family.  Hopefully it won't bore you too much, and even better you'll enjoy it.

  
Note:  This is takes place about 35-40 years before the Chamber of Secrets, and some dates will most likely change as Mrs. Rowling publishes more books.  Tom Riddle is in the process of becoming Voldemort; Dumbledore has just become headmaster, hence has much less titles and honors bestowed on him (I'm guessing he got most of them with the war against Voldemort, anyway.)   

~*~

Faerie Tales Part I:  Rosalin Eeva Vance 

Prologue

Old blood, pure blood… lineage that could be traced back before the great Godric Griffindor himself.  Oh yes, the Vance's were no ordinary wizard family.  Their ancestors had filled history books with heroic exploits and contributions to wizard-kind.  Held in high esteem, they were the image of the perfect respectable wizarding family.  Till Jon married _her.  _Some say he was taken under an evil spell; others gave it to inferior genes or desperation.  There were thousands of reasons put forth, but the plain fact was that he had married someone worse than a squib, worse than a muggle; worse than a dark lord.

He had married a faerie.  

This news rocked the entire wizarding world.  What _was_ a faerie, some even asked?  Certainly they had to be like their relatives the pixies, the size of a finger, causing havoc wherever they went.  But no, they were told, faeries were believed to have died out.  Much like the centaurs, creatures of great beauty and magic.  Burned by muggles during the dark ages, faeries held a mysterious and terrible power, though seldom used it.  The wizards and witches shook their heads and wondered.  They wondered how such a good family could marry into – well, something not even human!  It was talked about from town to glen, and even had the Ministry of Magic squawking.  

Finally, disgusted with it all, Jonathan Nathaniel Vance and his faerie wife vanished.  No one knew to where – they just disappeared.  And so, with the passing centuries, the Vance family faded from history books, their legend forgotten, along with the story of the last of the House Vance…           

~

Chapter 1:  Boys and Girls 

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(International Conf. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Vance,_

_            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  _

_            Term begins on 1st September.  We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.  _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress 

Rose read the letter once more, a small frown creasing between her eyebrows.  Short and to the point, the pieces of parchment told her she was going to Hogwarts.  To Rose they spelled out 'end', the end of her life, as she knew it.  She gazed at her father, her eyes filled with question, flickering from a deep violet to midnight blue.

"Rose no one _remembers_ Jonathan Vance.  It was close to five-hundred years ago." He passed a hand across his face in exasperation, laying down a copy of the Daily Prophet on the dining room table.  "And it's nothing to be ashamed about Rose!  Besides, Hogwarts has a new headmaster, and Albus Dumbledore he's a good wizard – a good person.  You'll be fine_._"

"Does _he_ know?"  

The father nodded, and then raised a hand when his daughter opened her mouth to speak.  "Try it out Rose.  If you've been there for a semester and you _still_ don't like it, we can figure out what to do then."  

Rose looked around the room.  She was comfortable here in the countryside, with its wild grassy fields and ancient twisting trees.  Now she had to leave… to a school she did not want to go, to learn things she already knew and meet people she did not want to know.  

"What do I need to learn wand magic for, anyway?" she asked finally. "I'm perfectly alright with hand magic."

"It never hurts to know both.  And believe me, wand magic is very different from your mothers kind.  You're lucky you can do both." He gave her a kind smile, "you'd better double-check you've packed everything, Rose.  Hogwarts Express stays behind for no one."

~

And that was how she found herself sitting alone in a compartment on the red train, watching London fade into blur, wondering what she had gotten herself into.  She was just thinking of all the things she could do to get herself expelled within the first hour of school, when the door slid open, and a face with bright red hair and the greenest eyes Rose had ever seen poked hesitantly in.  "Er… is anyone else sitting here?"

Rose shook her head.

"Would you mind awfully if I… uhm…"

"No, go ahead," Rose motioned to the seat across from her.  Walking awkwardly with the luggage she was carrying, the red-haired girl sat down with a sound of relief.  

"It's crazy out in the hallways.  Would you believe there are _rats_ flying around?" the girl asked breathlessly.  She had that wide-eyed awed look, like one seeing things for the first time.  She seemed to realize this and grinned ruefully, "I'm Lilly Evans.  This is my first year… I didn't even know there _was_ such a thing as magic before two months ago." 

"Rose Vance," she replied with a nod, then asked, "So, you're parents are Muggles, then?"

"Yes," Lily said with a nod.  "They knew nothing about all this.  It took me _hours_ to figure out how to get onto the platform.  Luckily I saw a wizard family walk right through that wall."  

They heard a noise and both girls turned when once more, the compartment door opened.  "First years?" a boy in the school uniform with messy black hair and glasses asked.  Rose and Lily nodded simultaneously.  

"Move, James, or get in a compartment," a voice said testily behind him, "These bags are killing me."  Rose heard the dull thudding of heavy luggage, followed by a muffled thump! and a cry of pain, "Merlin's bloody beard!  Look what you've done, my foot's crushed!"

The boy called James started to laugh, but quickly changed it to a cough.  He turned to the two girls in the compartment "Er… my friend seems to be in excruciating pain, I wonder if you would mind if we shared your compartment?"

Lily and Rose exchanged a glance.  Finally Rose shrugged and the other girl said with a smile, "Well, I suppose so."  

"Excellent.  Rest your troubled feet Sirius, we're sharing with two first years."  Stepping in, he was followed by a limping boy about the same age with dark hair and a strikingly handsome face, Rose noted.  She also noted a certain fluttering in her chest, which she suppressed furiously.  "You'll have to excuse my friend Sirius Black here," James stated, "he woke up sour as a banshee.  Usually, he's the soul of humor and lightheartedness."

The boy called Sirius Black gave a derisive snort.  "And you'll have to excuse _my_ friend, James Potter – who's being an awful prick to his best friend today, breaking his foot and enchanting his luggage - and cursing Snivellus without letting me have a go."  

James laughed.  "_That_ was solely ­_your_ fault, you didn't get your wand out fast enough."

"So," Sirius said, turning to the girls, "First time to Hogwarts.  Know anything about it?"

Lily nodded, "A bit.  What I want to know is how the sorting's done."  

The two boys grew identical smiles.  It was James who spoke first.  "Have you heard of Dementors?  No?  Well they guard the prisoners in Azkaban and you have to –"      

All four heads turned when, once more, the compartment entrance slid open.  _It should be turned into a revolving door,_ Rose thought with a faint smile.  Another boy, plump and slightly sick looking stood in the doorway.  His watery eyes grew round with relief when he saw James and Sirius sitting inside.  "I found them!" he cried out into the hallway in triumph. 

"Oh good," replied a boy's voice.  It sounded familiar… could it be?

"Ah, Peter, it's about time.  What took you so long?" James asked once the pudgy newcomer entered.  Turning to the doorway, Rose's eyes crinkled into triangles of pleasant surprise as a smile spread across her face.  Yet another boy had found his way to the crowded compartment.  

"Remus!  Remus Lupin, is that you?" Rose asked, although she already knew the answer.  

His eyes focused on her, and his mouth dropped.  So did his suitcase.  Lucky for him though, not on his foot - or so Sirius muttered sourly.  "Rose V-Vance!" he managed finally.  Remus gulped; his face had gone a shade paler.  "I- what – you're – you're… going to Hogwarts?" 

~*~

_Voila!  Not the best I've done, but what do you think of the revised edition?  Like it?  Hate it?  Constructive criticism very welcome._       


End file.
